Wizard Rings
The are the power source of Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast. There are two kinds: the left-handed for transformation/changing Wizard's current Style; and the right-handed for performing spells, as well as summoning his weapon. Kamen Rider Beast also has rings like Wizard, but he lacks Magic Rings. Instead, the right-handed Rings are called , which he uses to change to another Style. Transformation Rings *Style Rings ** : Allows Wizard to access Flame Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of fire. ** : Allows Wizard to access Water Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of water. ** : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of wind. ** : Allows Wizard to access Land Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of earth. ** : Allows Wizard to access Five Style. This might unlock an ability involving mana control, as the "fifth element" is usually seen a spiritual energy. *Dragon Rings ** : Allows Wizard to access Flame Dragon. ** : Allows Wizard to access Water Dragon. ** : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Dragon. ** : Allows Wizard to access Land Dragon. flame.PNG|Flame Style Ring Waterring.png|Water Style Ring HurricaneRing.jpg|Hurricane Style Ring LandRing.jpg|Land Style Ring flamedragonring.PNG|Flame Dragon Ring Style Rings * : Allows Beast to access Falcon Style. * : Allows Beast to access Chameleon Style. * : Allows Beast to access Buffalo Style. * : Allows Beast to access Dolphin Style. Magic Rings * : Activates the WizarDriver. White Wizard has his own with a red trim as shown in Episode 2. * : Opens a portal to two different locations. Typically used to retrieve the WizarSwordGun or the Machine Winger. * : Allows Wizard to perform his Rider Kick. It can also be used with other rings to perform variations of Strike Wizard. * : Allows Wizard to help Gates in Phantom-caused despair by sending him into their Underworld to stop a new Phantom from being born. Destroying the Gate's inner Phantom will save their life, but also strip them of their magical potential as a side-effect to prevent repeated attacks. * : Summons the WizarDragon in an Underworld. * : Summons then powers the Red Garuda PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. * : Allows Wizard to enlarge his arms to hit enemies with. * : Creates corporal copies of Wizard. * : Shrinks down Wizard drastically. * : Allows Wizard to create a shield that is made of the element of Wizard's current Style: **Flame Style: A wall of fire that melts objects upon contact. **Water Style: A veil of water that not only blocks attacks, but can also slam into enemies to splash them. **Hurricane Style: TBA **Land Style: A slab of stone that not only blocks enemy attacks, but can also entomb them. * : Puts the wearer to sleep. * : Emits a bright flash of light. * : Transfers one's magical energy into another. However, overusage of this Ring weakens the donor and becomes unable to fully use his own abilities. * : Temporary transmutates the wearer's body into a liquid-like state to make melee attacks useless or to grapple with a foe. * : Restrains a target with six strands of mystical metal chains. * : Allows Wizard to spin at high speeds. When used in conjunction with the Kick Strike Ring, Wizard can execute the Drill Strike Wizard Rider Kick. * : Releases a horrible odor. * : Allows Wizard to elongate a part of his body. *'Cerberus Ring': Summons then powers the Black Cerberus PlaMonster. *'Griffin Ring': Summons then powers the Green Griffin PlaMonster. *'Golem Ring': Summons then powers the Violet Golem PlaMonster. *'Special Ring': Used only in Flame Dragon. Summons WizarDragon's head on Wizard's chest to execute the Dragon Special Wizard Rider Shooting. *'Blizzard Ring': Used only in Water Dragon. Summons WizarDragon's tail to allow Wizard to execute the Dragon Blizzard Wizard. *'Thunder Ring': Used only in Hurricane Dragon. Summons WizarDragon's wings to allow Wizard to execute the Dragon Thunder Wizard. *'Gravity Ring': Used only in Land Dragon. Summons WizarDragon's claws to allow Wizard to execute the Dragon Gravity Wizard. *'Time Ring': Allows Wizard to stop time for about 15 seconds. *'Flash Ring': Unknown *'Excite Ring': Unknown *'Dress Up Ring': Unknown *'Gamble Ring': Unknown *'Perfume Ring': Unknown *'Dark Ring': Unknown *'Knock Ring': Unknown *'Ear Ring': Unknown *'Eye Ring': Unknown *'Confuse Ring': Unknown *'Barricade Ring': Unknown *'Psychokinesis Ring': Unknown *'High Speed Ring': Unknown *'Control Ring': Unknown *'Poison Ring': Unknown *'Miracle Ring': Unknown *'Clear Ring': Unknown *'Holy Ring': Unknown WizardBeltRing.jpg|Driver On Ring Dragorise ring.jpg|Dragorise Ring Kick Strike Ring.jpg|Kick Strike Engage.jpg|Engage Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring Defend.jpg|Defend Ring Bigring.png|Big Ring Sleepring.png|Sleep Ring Lightring.png|Light Ring PleaseRing.png|Please Ring Liquidring.png|Liquid Ring Bindring.png|Bind Ring Copyring.png|Copy Ring Drillring.png|Drill Ring smell.jpg|Smell Ring extemd.PNG|Extend Ring special.PNG|Special Ring Ring.jpg|Garuda Ring Ring - kopie.jpg|Unicorn Ring Ring - kopie (2).jpg|Kraken Ring Legend Rings *Showa-Era Rings **Ichigo **Nigo **V3 **Riderman **X **Amazon **Stronger **Skyrider **Super 1 **ZX **Black **Shadow Moon **RX **Shin **Shocker Rider Number 1 *Heisei-Era Rings **Kuuga (Mighty/Dragon/Pegasus/Titan/Ultimate) **Agito **Ryuki (Ryuki/Survive) **Faiz (Faiz/Axel/Blaster) **Blade **Hibiki **Kabuto **Dark Kabuto **Imagin (Momotaros/Urataros/Kintaros/Ryutaros) **Den-O (Sword/Gun/Rod/Axe/Climax/Liner) **Kiva (Kiva/Garuru/Dogga/Basshaa/Emperor) **W (CycloneJoker/HeatMetal/LunaTrigger) **Decade **OOO (Tatoba/Gatakiriba/Latorartar/Sagohzo/Tajadol/Shauta/Tamashii/Putotyra) **Fourze (Base/Elek/Fire/Magnet/Cosmic/Meteor Fusion) **Meteor Wzrd rngs II.png|Fourze Cosmic and OOO Tatoba Wzrd Rngs III.png|Den-O Sword Trivia *Some of the abilities the Wizard Rings possess are similar to powers of previous Kamen Riders. **The Big Ring is similar to the Rider Thrust of Kamen Rider Kiva in Dogga Form, as well as a partial example of what Kamen Rider J can do. **The Copy Ring is similiar in principle to the Trick Vent Advent Card of the Ryuki Riders, the Gemini Rouze Card of Garren, the Illusion AttackRide Rider Cards of Decade and Diend, and the Branching Shade power of OOO's Gatakiriba Combo. **The Dragorise Ring is similar to Ryuki and Ryuga's Advent Card and Kiva's Doran Fuestle, as it summons a dragon-like monster. **The Light Ring is similar to OOO's Lion Medal's Liodias ability and Fourze's Flash Module. **The Liquid Ring is similiar to the liquid forms of Kamen Rider Black RX as Biorider and the Full Combo power of OOO's Shauta Combo. **The Drill Ring is similar to that of Fourze's Drill Module. **The Extend Ring is similar to the effect of W's Luna Memory. *Wizard's usage of rings to transform is similar to the titular heroes of the Super Sentai series Denshi Sentai Denziman. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Wizard Rings Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider powers Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Beast Arsenal